The present invention relates generally to packaging. More particularly, the invention is directed to a new and improved package for a kit of components to be assembled into a finished article, wherein the package is adapted to display prominently at least primary and secondary decorative components of the kit for viewing by potential purchasers.
The subject invention finds particular application and will be explained in connection with packaging kits of xe2x80x9cmodelxe2x80x9d components, i.e., components to be assembled into a model of an automobile, an airplane, boat, or the like. Of course, those of ordinary skill in the art will recognize that a package formed in accordance with the present invention has wider applications, and it is not intended that the invention be limited to packaging of any particular type of kit components.
Kits of components to be assembled into model automobiles, boats, planes, and the like have traditionally been packaged in simple cardboard boxes that are sealed to prevent loss of components and thus prevent examination of the components prior to making a purchase. These boxes have included illustrations of the finished model (or the actual item to be represented by the completed model) on exterior faces for viewing by potential purchasers. However, with these conventional packages, again, a user has been unable to view any of the actual model components. Therefore, there is an increased potential that a customer will not purchase the kit or might be dissatisfied once the kit is purchased and then opened. Furthermore, in certain instances, components placed in these prior boxes have been subject to damage.
Other packaging for model kits has been found to be deficient for a variety of reasons. As noted, some have not securely retained and protected the kit components during shipping and handling. Others, have not been specifically adapted for prominently displaying primary and secondary decorative kit components in a prominent and aesthetically pleasing manner so as to encourage a potential purchaser to purchase the kit. Still other package constructions have been found to be unduly expensive due to the materials used and/or the complexity of construction.
In light of the foregoing specifically noted deficiencies and others associated with prior package designs for model kit components, a need has been found for a new and improved kit package adapted for display of select kit components, such as primary and secondary decorative kit components, in a prominent, secure, and aesthetically pleasing manner, without the package being overly complex or expensive.
In accordance with the present invention, a novel and unobvious kit package adapted for displaying select kit components is advantageously provided.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a novel and unobvious method of packaging a kit is provided.
In accordance with still another aspect of the present invention, a novel and unobvious kit is provided.
According to the invention, the kit package includes inner and outer package elements, each preferably defined from transparent, semi-rigid molded/formed plastic. The inner package element defines a base in the form of a pedestal that includes a horizontally extending support surface and a plurality of side walls that depend from the support surface. A hollow region, adapted for receiving loose kit components, is defined beneath the support surface and between the depending side walls. The hollow region is adapted for receiving one or more packages of loose kit components that are retained therein by tape or other suitable and convenient means.
The pedestal support surface is adapted for supporting one or more primary or major decorative kit components, e.g., a vehicle body. The support surface preferably defines a plurality of apertures usable with tie-down straps or other securing means for retaining the primary kit component(s) to the support surface. Two of the pedestal side walls, preferably end walls located at opposite ends of the base, define one or more secondary decorative component display wells or regions in their outer faces. These regions are adapted for receiving secondary decorative kit components that are smaller or otherwise less significant than the primary decorative kit component supported on the support surface.
A secondary component securement flap is connected to and extends outwardly from a lowermost edge of each end wall. These flaps are connected to the end walls by living hinges so that they are pivotable upwardly and inwardly into a folded position where they lie adjacent their respective end walls. The flaps are defined so that when they are pivoted to lie adjacent their respective end walls, they at least partially enclose and/or further define the secondary component display wells defined in the end wall outer faces and capture the secondary decorative components therein. Preferably, the flaps extend upwardly above the pedestal support surface and offer protection to the primary kit component.
The outer package element defines a hollow compartment adapted for receipt of the base when the flaps are placed in their folded position. In a first embodiment, a lid is selectively secured to the outer package component in covering relation with the hollow compartment to seal the base therein. Product literature or the like may be conveniently placed beneath the lid or between the base and the outer package component. In an alternative embodiment, the outer package comprises two outer package members that each define a recess. When these two outer package members are connected, they together define a hollow compartment adapted for receipt of the inner package element.
One advantage of the present invention resides in the provision of a new and improved kit package for full display of selected kit components.
Another advantage of the invention is found in the provision of an aesthetically pleasing kit package that is economical to manufacture.
A further advantage of the invention is the provision of a kit package wherein a primary decorative kit component is prominently displayed for inspection by potential purchasers.
Still another advantage of the present invention resides in the provision of a kit package wherein one or more secondary decorative kit components may be conveniently displayed, together with an associated primary decorative kit component, to potential purchasers.
Still other benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art upon reading and understanding the following specification.